


Two for one

by Donya



Series: Dashingfrost [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dashingfrost - Freeform, Double Penetration, Fandroki - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Naughty sexy time, Thorki - Freeform, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandral thinks he's the only person that can fuck Loki but turns out there's someone else. Luckily, Fandral can share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for one

The first clue was how oversensitive Loki was. He almost jumped off the bed when Fandral pushed two fingers into him, he whimpered and winced, blushing more than usual. He felt different inside, softer. Fandral stretched him slowly, surprised by how little resistance he met. Curious, he flipped Loki on his stomach, wondering if he would find any bruises on his hips or bite marks on his shoulders. He didn't see any, perhaps he was only imagining this.

He was proud of himself for seducing Loki, at first it was just a silly game that crossed his drunken mind, he expected to be turned into a toad for offending the prince. Fandral knew he was charming, Asgardian men and women reminded him of that, yet Loki was different, always cool, withdrawn, aloof, never speaking much, timid little creature. Fandral was sure Loki had never slept with anyone and most likely, didn't even want to. Hiding in the library or in his chambers, perfecting his magic skills, Loki was detached from ordinary pleasures.

Turned out that under that thick layer of ice and indifference, there was a burning desire to be owned, disciplined and fucked. Fandral half feared it was only a dream when Loki led him to his bed and lay down, spreading his legs, without a single word. Words weren't necessary, not when the pale lean body responded so well to the slightest touch, the green eyes begging for more.

This is why it was so confusing. Loki was not the easiest conquest, who else dared to approach the prince, who was brave enough to risk losing the family jewels for disgracing Loki? Fandral couldn't tell if he was more jealous or just utterly puzzled. Loki never mentioned anyone, nor did he say Fandral was his first. Guards? Servants? Seemed unlikely, the prince was not only intimidating but also vain. He wouldn't let someone unworthy lay a finger on him.

Loki hissed and moaned in pain when Fandral entered him, holding onto the edge of the bed for dear life. Shaky breaths and easier than before glide in might have suggested Loki got laid earlier that day. Or, maybe he only pleasured himself, stroke his inner walls with his fingers, curled up on the bed, that was so possible, Fandral smirked, ages of loneliness made Loki learn what his body craved, he knew all the right places to touch, the exact amount of pressure and sometimes he grew impatient when Fandral was moving too slow.

It could be entertaining, he thought gripping Loki's bony hips, intending on leaving bruises. Not only to mark Loki as his but also to send a message to the mysterious rival.

 

* * *

 

The next time Loki's pliant body was spread before him, Fandral noticed the reply he expected- bigger bruises covering the ones he left. Fandral cocked his head, snarling at the thought of someone accepting his challenge. They both knew Loki was insatiable and perhaps it was better to share. Not to mention the sheer amusement of the situation. They used Loki's body as a canvas for the messages they exchanged. This time Fandral scratched Loki's back with his nails, deep enough to draw blood, the prince whined when he thumbed the scratches hard.

He came back with red welts on his back. The other man whipped him. Fandral stared at the very clear response, suddenly struck by a very arousing thought- Loki knew what was happening, he took delight in deceiving them both, letting them communicate through the marks on his skin. Owned by two men, he was the only person that knew both identities. He buried his face into the pillow to hide not only his crimson red cheeks but probably also a wide grin.

Fandral left him with hand-shaped bruises on his bottom and Loki returned with dark circles around his wrists. So Fandral sucked on his neck, leaving hickeys behind and the following day found bite marks on Loki's inner thighs. Carefully planning his next move, Fandral  stroked those thighs, now wrapped around his waist. Loki didn't even pretend he was unaware of their little game. He welcomed every sign of their rivalry with a lustful smile.

It was something unexpected, Fandral thought, circling Loki's entrance with the pad of his finger, he didn't think he could share but now he was looking at the red and puffy opening, Loki was taken an hour or two before Fandral came to his room. He shivered when Fandral thrust into him and the noises he made, high-pitched, breathy moans suggested it was painful. His over-used hole clenched weakly, he tried to push Fandral's hand away from his sensitive cock. Fandral set a fast pace, forcing another orgasm from Loki's tired body. That's it, he thought, the competition was exciting but he had to solve the mystery.

 

* * *

 

Fandral skipped the morning sparring in favour of settling himself in the library. Hidden behind shelves of old books, he waited for Loki. The other man had to know it was the place where Loki spent most of his time. He had to come there and Fandral couldn't wait to see who it was.

Loki opened the spellbook with the utmost care. Not just out of respect, his arms still shaking from the previous night. Minutes passed and nothing happened, only Loki murmured spells. Listening to this made Fandral yawn quietly, his eyelids heavy. A quick nap wouldn't hurt anyone.

Fandral twitched when he heard the door open and close. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, he had to be focused. Loud footsteps, was that a warrior? Or a guard, after all? Finally, finally he would know.

'Brother!' the voice yelled and Fandral cursed silently. It was Thor, what a disappointment. He expected to witness a tryst not another quarrel between the brothers. He was about to sneak out of the library, not at all interested in whatever Thor was going to say to Loki but that was the point, he didn't hear anything. Loki did not mock Thor's intelligence or question his ability to read or wonder why Thor didn't catch on fire stepping into the library. Thor didn't comment on Loki's lack of interest in physical strength. That was surprising. Although not as much as the sight before Fandral's eyes- Loki bent over the desk, his breeches tugged down, a large hand clamped over his mouth.

'Did you miss me?' Thor asked in a suspiciously sweet tone that sharply contrasted with quick, uncaring movements. He pushed inside his brother without much preparation, after all, it probably wasn't even necessary. Loki shut his eyes and moaned into Thor's palm, urging him to go faster, deeper. Thor obliged him, of course, Fandral watched that mesmerised, somehow he never thought that those two- apparently family ties didn't stop Loki from getting what he wanted. 

 

* * *

 

Fandral was comfortably propped against the pillows, lazily stroking Loki's hair, smiling and sighing as he watched Loki bob his head up and down. The prince was on all fours, obediently sucking and licking, leisurely, just as Fandral instructed him. He didn't want to finish too soon. He only gripped a handful of Loki's long hair and forced his head down when they heard knocking on the door.

'Come in!' Fandral said, loud enough to be heard over the choking noises Loki was making. His face, already red from the lack of air, now blushed even more, he couldn't turn away and see who had just joined them, who was staring at his exposed buttocks. As if he couldn't guess that.

As soon as the first shock passed, Fandral decided to confront Thor about his special relationship with Loki and admit he was the other lover. Keeping it in secret was entertaining, yes, but deep inside Fandral wanted to boast about it, someone had to appreciate his effort, what an achievement, he could fuck Loki to his heart's content, where was the glory he deserved? He might have changed his mind when Thor crushed him against the wall, threatening to make him pay for disgracing Loki. However, even someone as thick as Thor had to notice the rare opportunity to, hmm, cooperate. 

'Why, hello, Thor,' Fandral said, keeping a steady pressure on Loki's nape. 'You have to forgive your brother, he's too busy to greet you.'

'It's not necessary,' Thor replied, climbing on the bed and settling himself between Loki's feet. With a well-practiced move, he spread Loki's legs and plunged two fingers into him. Fandral let Loki move back, now he was only teasing the cockhead with his tongue, looking very pleased with himself. Fandral knew him well enough to suspect that it was exactly what Loki planned and he played them both to make this happen. 'I'm not here to exchange pleasantries with my brother.'

'I suppose so. Here, take the oil.'

Loki groaned when he was impaled, Thor breached him with only the tip of his length, then jerked Loki's hips back. Fandral smiled at the dramatic reaction, Loki fisted the sheets, twisting the fabric, his forehead pressed against Fandral's thigh, too absorbed in the overwhelming sensation to serve him. Thor noticed that and by harsh pulling at the black hair, forced Loki to swallow Fandral again. 

'He's not good at multitasking,' Thor explained and began thrusting with enough force to rock Loki's body forward. He didn't have to do anything except for keeping his mouth open, Thor chose the pace and the depth of the penetration. Fandral understood why Loki craved Thor's dominance, he himself felt a little excited by how easily Thor controlled the situation. 'He needs to practice.'

'That's true,' Fandral agreed, loving those strained moans coming from Loki. Thor was slamming into him roughly, grunting and pawing at the trembling body, Fandral could watch how the bruises and scratches were created. He wished he could be there when Thor whipped his brother. Surely there would be another occasion. Sooner or later Loki would deserve disciplining. 'Shouldn't you-'

'Ah, yes, he seems ready,' Thor nodded and stilled his hips. One hand flat on Loki's lower back, pinning him to the bed, the other disappeared behind his ass. Loki let out a long whine as he was stretched further but made no move to pull away from it. Thor was impatient, he fingered Loki's hole uncaringly, making him gasp and moan, Fandral loved the vibrations on his cock but it was still to early, so he pushed Loki away. 'Now.'

Thor sat on his thighs, pulling Loki over his lap, holding his hips. Loki didn't protest, his head lolled back on Thor's shoulder. Fandral raised himself and tried to find a good position. Ugh, so many legs. It was easier to just push Loki's knees further apart and kneel between them. Thor lifted Loki a bit more, they both waiting for Fandral. He pressed in slowly, Loki held his breath and bit his lip, despite the preparation, he was still tight and it had to hurt. It was this moment that Fandral realised he didn't really think this through. Sure, it felt wonderful to be squeezed like that and see how Loki's expression changed but what he didn't expect was rubbing against Thor's cock, their balls touching. He might as well just have sex with Thor and that was the last thing he wanted. To clear his mind from such thoughts, Fandral continued with entering Loki, or caressing Thor's manhood. Damn. He stopped for a moment when half of his cock was inside, in fear of breaking their toy. 

'Well, this is something new,' Thor noted calmly, his forearm against Loki's throat. Fandral had no idea what to do with his hands, no more physical contact with Thor than necessary. Loki put his calves on Fandral's shoulders, good, something to grab.

'Yes, umm, new, right.' Fandral's eyelid twitched when his knee brushed against Thor's. 'So, shall be both move?'

'I don't think Loki has anything against that.'

That was even worse. Thor practically stroked his cock against Fandral's while Loki groaned lowly, trapped between them. It was delightful, so much friction, the heat, Loki sweating and sobbing weakly, but ugh, _Thor_. Fandral licked and bit Loki's heaving chest, careful not to touch Thor's arm. Thrusting in deeper and deeper, Fandral found some perverse pleasure in the unwanted contact with Thor. It seemed to be a delicious idea before they started, now it's was just crowdy and sweaty, everyone was breathing hard, Fandral couldn't move as fast as he wanted- and somehow that just made it even better. Loki's eyes closed, for a moment Fandral was worried that he fainted. Loki's hole loosened but it was rather obvious that he would be so sore the following morning, he would limp and hiss in pain. Or, Fandral would not let him leave the bed, yes, yank his arms back, push his face down and reclaim his ownership, remind Loki that he-

Fandral came suddenly, spilling inside Loki, making the glide easier. Last erratic pushes and he pulled out. Thor released Loki's throat and the breathless rag doll fell on Fandral. He gathered Loki in his arms, gently patted his back, watching Thor fuck into him hard and quick until the thunderer growled and threw his head back. He withdrew as well, leaving Loki empty, cum dripping down on the wretched sheets. 

'Doesn't he need to come?' Fandral asked, placing small kisses on Loki's neck. The only reaction he got was a quiet sigh. They made the Silvertongue speechless.

'I'd rather say he needs to get some sleep.'

It was hard to argue with Thor. He knew his brother well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny that even here, on AO3, there are people that have a stick up the ass who feel they have to write pointless comments. Ugh. People.


End file.
